1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, and more particularly to a light string with light bulbs alternately connected in series so as to form two different circuits. The light string is thus able to present a glamorous and decorative atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light string has a structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,792 (""792), which has a core (114), a cladding (112) attached around the core, multiple light bulbs securely received in the core (114) and two wires (210,212) connected to the light bulbs for connection with a power supply. It is to be noted from the attached drawings of the ""792 patent that the light bulbs lay in the core (114) such that when the light string is bent, which is frequently required especially when the light string is placed on a tree to decorate the tree, the light bulbs are easily broken. Another conventional light string is shown in FIG. 4, wherein there are three holes (41,42,43) respectively defined in two mutually orthogonal imaginary planes for receiving therein wires (not shown) such that when the light string of this kind is in use, the light string can not be bent. Still another conventional light string is shown in the cross sectional view in a radius direction of the core (50) of FIG. 5, and the cross sectional view in a longitudinal direction of the core (50) in FIG. 5, which is shown in FIG. 6. The core (50) is elliptical in shape and has primary holes (51) defined to receive therein light bulbs (52) and three secondary holes (53,54,55) for receiving therein wires (56). The primary hole (51) is close to a side of the elliptical core (50) which results in when the primary hole (51) is defined by an appropriate device, the core (50) is easily broken. Further, the wires received in the two outermost secondary holes (51,53) protrude out of the periphery of the core (50), which spoils the beauty of the appearance.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved light string to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved light string having a circular cutout defined to receive therein a power cord, a connection wire hole defined in a protrusion of a core, wire holes defined to receive therein a joint of two connection wires and a groove defined in an outer periphery of the core to receive therein a portion of the wires and the connection wire.
Another objective of the present invention is that due to the formation of the circular cutout, the cost for making the light string is reduced.
Another objective of the present invention is that the light string is durable because the light bulb hole is defined in a center of the core so that when defining the light bulb holes, the core is able to be maintained intact.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.